


Adorable

by ThatDestielShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Castiel, Cas talking, Chocolate, Could be Established, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Holi, Kissing, M/M, Talking, Whiskey - Freeform, could be a first kiss, dean/cas - Freeform, established Destiel, festival of colour, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDestielShipper/pseuds/ThatDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks Cas is adorable as fuck.</p><p>(Just a little fluffy Drabble that happened :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post with something similar, and I got inspired...  
> This could either be established or a first kiss kinda thing, I wrote it specifically so it didn't reference anything else, so you can make up your own mind.  
> Just to disclaim, I don't know much about The Festival of Colour (Holi) hence there is no elaboration, it just seemed like a cute thing for Cas to talk about :D  
> I hope you enjoy and leave me comments or kudos, because that makes me feel better about life (:
> 
> Un-beta-d (so if there are any spelling errors/typos please point them out, because I get very aggrovated/embarrassed when I notice them) (: xxx

Cas dropped his head back so it was resting the bed, he and Dean were sat together on the floor, their backs to the bed frame. They'd been talking for hours after Cas had tripped over, and Dean refused to let him get back up. 

"Oh Dean, you should've seen it. The festival of colour, like the real one, not the ones here, the ones in India. Oh it's so beautiful, like the one that just went. Everyone was so happy, and it was all bright and colourful." He smiled at the memory, closing his eyes as if he was imagining he was there again. "Everyone there was so happy, no one was sad, it was as though you couldn't be sad there because everyone else was happy and how can you be sad when you are a rainbow. People say religion causes sadness but if you were to see it, watch the air fog up with all the colours of the rainbow, you wouldn't think that something so beautiful and purely happy could be bad. Taking part in it, made me feel human. Being human is so..." He sighed, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Dean. "Beautiful." He breathed as he realise Dean was gazing at him, his eyes shining, a smile tugging at his lips. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious, Dean's smile grew wider,  
"You're adorable." He told the angel. Cas turned away, smiling embarrassedly, he turned back when he heard Dean move. Dean had pulled himself up onto his knees and he angled himself toward Cas, as he turned to look to him, Dean slipped his hands round the back of the angels head and pulled him in, pressing his lips to the angels. 

Cas didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds he slipped his hand round the back of Deans neck and pulled him down so he didn't have to stretch, parting his lips, inhaling the taste of Dean, the heat of whiskey and chocolate, no taste could have been so divine.  
When they pulled apart, Dean kept his nose touching Cas's, an Eskimo kiss, 

"You're really fucking adorable when you talk about anything." He muttered, his breath dancing across Cas's lips.


End file.
